Forbidden Teacher and Student Relationship
by YahooSounding
Summary: Request for Dragonshadow97! An AU of Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High! Chris Griffin and Lana Lockhart begin a very forbidden relationship with each other, that turns steamier by the minute... but when Chris's parents find out about this relationship, will they accept this relationship? Chris Griffin x Lana Lockhart; Lemons
1. A Good Mistake?

This is a request that was made to me by Dragonshadow97, who wanted to see an M-Rated Chris Griffin x Lana Lockhart story, and well, being a fan of that pairing, I am more than pleased to do this! So, sit back and relax as we get started on this!

* * *

Chris couldn't help but fantasize in school as he studied the most beautiful teacher he had ever seen in his life, teaching English and writing on the blackboard as his mind tended to wander. There was no doubt about it, the boy was so hopelessly in love that he would be more than willing than do anything to get Mrs. Lockhart to like him.

He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body... her large breasts hidden behind the red Daisy Duke, the black skirt that really felt great on her hips, the nice black heels, and her beautiful eyes that blinked sexually as she was teaching English. Chris couldn't help but smile and listen to Mrs. Lockhart's every single word with added interest as she turned around and pulled out some papers from inside her shirt pocket as she handed them back.

"I graded your quizzes from yesterday. Most of you did well. Some of you, I think, can do better." Mrs. Lockhart said as she went over to Chris and bent over. "What do you see here, Chris?"

However, upon Mrs. Lockhart bending over, Chris's eyes widened as he noticed the two breasts right in front of him, along with the quiz paper that shown a large 'F' on it. Chris sheepishly said, "Two Ds and an F?"

Mrs. Lockhart's eyes widened as she heard some of the class snicker as Chris looked down in embarrassment. Mrs. Lockhart gave a frown as she turned towards Chris. "Chris, if I were you, I read the little note at the bottom of your quiz paper. I think you'll find it interesting."

As Mrs. Lockhart handed the quiz over to Chris, Chris examined the paper as he looked at the wrong answers and sighed, before reading the note.

_'See me after school'._

The blonde haired boy gulped a little bit as he looked over at the teacher, his very hot teacher as he looked a little nervous. He had no one to blame but himself for paying more attention to the way his teacher moved her body and shook herself often instead of listening to her words. He gave a groan as he looked down, knowing that he would never get Mrs. Lockhart to like him the way he liked her...

* * *

Pretty soon, the end of the day rolled around as Chris was the only one left in the classroom, with Mrs. Lockhart nodding towards the last kid that was leaving. She then turned towards Chris as she walked over to him. "Chris Griffin, first of all, I just want to say this, I know that deep down, you have a smart brain. I just need you to do a little better, that's all..."

Chris looked down as he said, "Well, yeah. It's just... I've been so distracted lately and..."

"Exactly... how... were you distracted?" Mrs. Lockhart paused as she raised an eyebrow.

Chris blushed furiously. "Uh, it's a little... complicated, I don't think I ca- YOU'RE HOT!"

Chris covered his mouth in horror, realizing that he had said the wrong thing in front of her. Mrs. Lockhart put her hand over her mouth in surprise as she began blushing. The boy groaned as he held his head, knowing that he had just screwed his chances now...

"Chris Griffin..." Mrs. Lockhart crossed her arms. "I believe you need more than enough help... what you need is... a tutor."

Chris looked over at Mrs. Lockhart in confusion. "You're... not going to punish me?"

Mrs. Lockhart paused... before shaking her head. "In all honesty, I think you're kind of cute..."

Chris's eyes widened as Mrs. Lockhart gave a small smile. "Wait... you like me?"

"Chris, I can't bring myself to hate all my students... like I said, some of you, I think, can do better. I think it's settled. What you need is a tutor in English... and I'll be more than happy to be your tutor, if you like..." Mrs. Lockhart gave a wink towards the boy.

At this very moment, Chris couldn't help but look at his very hot teacher in surprise. He thought he would have to ask his father and mother advice about how to win her heart, but from the way she was acting, she seemed to be VERY interested in him. So, with an eager smile, Chris gave a nod.

Mrs. Lockhart couldn't help but give a grin. "How wonderful, Chris. We'll start by going to my place..."

Chris's eyes widened as he asked, "Are you sure your husband will be okay with me being here?"

"Husband?" Mrs. Lockhart raised an eyebrow. "Why Chris, I don't have a husband..."

Chris's eyes widened in confusion. "But, you're 'MRS.' Lockhart, aren't you?"

The blonde haired beauty snapped her fingers before giving a grin. "Don't worry, Chris. The Mrs. part of my name is only for creative purposes... in reality, I'm actually 'Miss' Lockhart."

"Oh..." Chris said, somewhat getting it as she got up and offered her hand.

"Well, come along, Chris, we should be going to my place." Miss Lockhart gave a small grin.

The boy nodded as he took the girl's hand and started to walk with her as Miss Lockhart turned to Chris. "Just one other thing, Chris. In this school, we are just teacher and student, nothing more, nothing less. BUT... outside of school, that label is off the table."

"What exactly do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, first of all..." Miss Lockhart gave a small smile as she leaned towards the boy's ear and whispered, "When we're out of school, I'll allow you to use my first name... it's Lana by the way."

"Lana... Lana Lockhart..." Chris mumbled to himself as he started to envision the girl he was walking with now, naked and winking her eye towards him. "I like that name..."

Lana Lockhart could only giggle a little as she and Chris went outside, about to head for her car...

Little did these two realize was that this little destined meeting was about to become a steamier mess...

* * *

And sorry for ending this first part short, but this is mainly just to set up the story and what's about to happen... of course, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is going to be an AU to the episode 'Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High', and while my requester wanted to see six chapters of the story, I think ten chapters would more than suffice, because I want to tell this story even longer than it can be. For now, keep an eye on this. Until next time!


	2. Chris and Mrs Lockhart's First Time

Time we move on!

* * *

Inside the car, Lana Lockhart was humming to herself as she was driving a curious, but very nervous Chris around as Chris looked over to her. "Where are we going, Lana?"

"We're going straight to my house, like I said." Lana gave a small grin as she winked at Chris. "Clearly, you're going to need all the help on English class the best you can, right?"

"Er... yes, of course..." Chris nodded as Lana took a left turn. Pretty soon, the car went over to a house with some nice bushes and a nice little two-story house with plenty of windows, two chimeny stacks, a large garage and a nice patio attached. Chris looked surprised as he looked at the outside of the house. "Wow, you have a very... interesting house, Mrs. Lo- I mean, Lana."

Lana gave a giggle as she shut the car and opened the door. "Impressed? Well, that's only the outside. Shall I show you the inside?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chris, it's more than okay. After all, you need to get better acquainted if you're ever going to make daily visits. After all... I'm your tutor." Lana gave a wink and a giggle.

The blonde haired boy paused, but nodded as he unbuckled his seat belt and exited as Lana dug out some house keys from her breasts and unlocked the door. Lana Lockhart looked over and grinned as she motioned for the lovesick boy to walk inside with her. Giving a nod, he followed his teacher inside as she started to show him around, and every place she walked in and showed him interested him way more than the last.

As Chris was looking around with wide eyes, and as Lana was explaining every bit of detail about her house, she couldn't help but look interested at the wide-eyed boy. Then, giving a smirk, she backed up and started grinding up from behind, causing Chris to gasp in surprise. All of a sudden, Lana gasped upon feeling something big poking her. She turned around and looked down as she noticed a slight bulge rising from Chris's pants. She blushed a little, but smiled as she sat down on the couch. "Why don't we take a seat for a minute, Chris, and talk about what to do?"

"Er... sure." Chris nodded as he sat down next to Lana as he looked over to her and her beautiful breasts in curiosity. "So, what can you do to help me?"

Lana gave a giggle as she leaned closer to him. "Basically, I want to help you get a better grade in school... and I figured that this could be the best way to show you how..."

Chris raised an eyebrow, but before asking what she could possibly mean, she stopped Chris talking by planting her lips on his, surprising him with a kiss. Chris paused, before putting his arms around the beautiful hot teacher, ensnaring her in a hug as the two continued kissing and kissing, causing Lana to smile in the kiss. As the two separated, Chris gasped as he looked over at Lana.

"When you told me what you saw, the two Ds and an F... I was impressed that you knew my breast sizes." Lana giggled. "Not a lot of boys I've met have that courtesey to talk to me that way..."

"Why did you just kiss me?" Chris asked in confusion.

Lana gave a sigh as she said, "Because I couldn't stand to be away from you for another moment. I think I'm falling in love with you."

Chris gasped as he said out loud, "I love you too!"

Lana giggled as she gave a smile. "You're not like the other students I know. You may be a student, but I see you as a man, a kind person willing to help... even if he is a little dumb. But I'm okay with that, I like your cute little qualities..."

With that said, Lana patted the boy's cheek as he began to blush. Lana gave a grin as she leaned closer to the boy. "Oh, Chris, do you have something you'd like to share with me?"

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Maybe something like... what's showing from under there?" Lana smirked as she pointed down below Chris's bottom area, where the area was still poking out.

"You mean... my penis?" Chris asked in surprise.

"May I see it?" Lana gave a small grin.

Happily obliging, Chris lowered his pants and underpants down as he revealed to her the well-endowed area right in front of her. Lana gasped at the size of Chris's length. "O-oh my goodness!"

"What?" Chris asked as Lana came closer to it. She gave a smile as she took the penis and started licking it.

"Chris Griffin, I want you to please me with that thing, no matter what anybody says." Lana gave a grin as she started to suck on the penis, causing Chris to smile happily as she continued sucking on the penis immensely.

Chris groaned as Lana kept bobbing her head up and down the large penis, sucking harder and harder on it as Chris couldn't contain himself anymore. "Oh! Oh! OH! Lana, I'm- I'm-"

Lana kept the penis in her mouth as Chris exploded, letting his juices slide down her throat pretty easily as the girl removed the penis, licking her lips and giggling.

"Hmmm... yummy..." Lana gave a grin as she started to shimmy her skirt down, before dropping her panties. "Tell me, Chris, have you ever licked out a pussy before?"

"Uh... no?" Chris asked.

"Then put your head near my pussy and just lick me out... lick me until I'm ready to explode." Lana moaned. "Please, Chris, I want you... I need you..."

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yes, Chris, YES! I'll be your girlfriend. Please, just lick me out!" Lana moaned as Chris gave a smirk.

Chris then started to lick her pussy out as Lana gave a slight moan as she smiled. Never before had she felt something like this from a man... and this was coming from a teenage boy, no less. She knew this relationship was wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right! It was on that day she made up her mind. Chris Griffin was going to be the man who would become her lawfully wedded husband... and the father of his kids... she gave a smile as she sighed happily, Chris continually licking her up.

* * *

And the second chapter is closed! Next time, what'll happen through the course of Chris and Mrs. Lockhart's relationship? Tune in next time!


	3. Chris Goes for Advice

All right, it's been a while, but I'm back with a new Chris and Lana Lockhart story! So let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

After quite the learning session that Mrs. Lockhart gave, Chris was on his way back home, thinking about how wonderful his teacher was. He couldn't help but feel his heart beat the minute that he walked out, feeling more elated than ever. He couldn't quite explain it, but the way Mrs... well, _MISS _Lockhart flirted with the boy, putting little kisses on his face and eventually burying his face with her large breasts, even licking her vagina up, with her blowing him... it was enough to make the blonde haired fourteen year old feel so... alive.

Sure, they didn't quite go far, but from the way Miss Lockhart looked at Chris with that smile, she could tell that she wanted more of him, and would be more than willing to 'tutor' him sometime.

But, deep down, Chris knew that just being a student-tutor wasn't enough. He craved her... desired her... he wanted more of her. He couldn't stop thinking about how hot she was, and how deep he wanted to go down with her.

However, he didn't quite know what to do. He wanted to show Miss Lockhart that he wasn't just a boytoy. He wanted to commit to a true-blue relationship with her, but how?

* * *

Later on at night in the Griffin home, Chris decided to approach his dad to ask the best way to impress a girl, which of course, gathered the attention of most everyone in the family (save for Meg, for who knows where she was at this hour?). Even Stewie gave him a doggie bag of something, which he didn't know what it was (since at times, he could understand him, but at the same time, not exactly), but all that mattered was that he wanted advice to see what would he do to impress Miss Lockhart.

"Chris, honey, the way to win a girl is to do something romantic and unexpected." Lois explained to him as Peter gave a small grin.

"Hey, hey, remember the naked spaceman, Lois?" Peter asked, then grinned mischievously as he noted Lois's sexy grin. "Yeah. You remember the naked spaceman."

Lois giggled as she turned to Chris, who looked slightly confused. "On my 25th birthday, your father surprised me by showing up... in nothing but a space helmet and moon boots."

Peter joined in the laughter as he explained, "It just came to me."

Chris could only watch as Peter and Lois continued to flirt with each other using space terms, but Chris basically had an idea on what to do. He thanked his parents before heading off to his room, thinking about what his family had told him.

A little while later, Chris looked over at the mirror as he was thinking about the lovely look of Miss Lockhart and how forward she was. If only he had the opportunity to touch her breasts once again, if only he would go all the way with her... he wondered if this idea of meeting Miss Lockhart would work out with Peter and Lois's suggestion. The real question was, would Miss Lockhart like it?

* * *

Little did he realize was that over at her home, Lana Lockhart, dressed in nothing was sleeping in bed as she was moaning happily and playing with herself as she couldn't help but imagine Chris Griffin pinning her down and doing her as she gave a slight grin. Sure, she sort of regretted not going far in the tutoring process, and putting Chris's face in her boobs felt so wonderful... not to mention the large penis he had... she couldn't believe how huge he was! They didn't go quite as far as they could, but it was something to think about for next time.

She had never once thought of a husband, and the only person she did try to hook up with was so boring, he never seemed to be interested in taking the next step. But Chris, oh Chris... she knew he was a student, so young... but at that moment, she didn't care. She always was attracted to young, chubby guys... and sure, he may not have been bright, but she knew one thing for sure... he knew how to use his hands quite well...

She couldn't wait to meet up with Chris again, wondering what will happen...

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the rather short chapter, but next chapter will more than make up for it! Next time, we'll see Chris attempting the Naked Spaceman routine on Lana Lockhart... but the question is, how will Lana react this time?

In the meantime, I'm still looking for ideas regarding scenarios for sexy times between Chris Griffin and Lana Lockhart! If you guys can, feel free to PM me some ideas! Tune in next time!


End file.
